diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/02 July 2018
07:26:44 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 07:26:54 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" Hi 08:46:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:04:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:47:07 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:53:10 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:46:03 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:30:01 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 12:30:04 BOYEEE 12:30:09 sooooooooooooooooooo 12:30:13 what should i make in tpt 12:30:24 i'm thinking of virtual particles as a nuclear element for reactors 12:30:29 its supposed to be a fake-element 12:30:31 like my tools 12:30:32 yknow 12:30:34 they just appear 12:30:40 do what they're supposed to 12:30:41 I had an idea called Hermelin. 12:30:43 and dissapear instantly 12:30:46 what does it do 12:30:56 also auf you're in luck this week/month etc 12:31:03 cuz i'm interested in fictional materials 12:31:12 added all basic marvel metals 12:31:20 except uru 12:31:21 basically 12:31:33 Anti-Metal, Adamantium 12:31:37 and Vibranium is already there 12:31:39 no need to add 12:31:41 anyways 12:31:44 what does hermelin do 12:31:47 i'm interested 12:31:50 If it's large in volume, it's hot, if it's too small in volume, it's cold. 12:31:59 so like the opposite of a thermometer. 12:32:12 actually 12:32:13 am 12:32:17 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:32:20 could the volume be the total volume on the entire screen 12:32:29 it could be used like a long-distance communicator that way 12:32:36 imagine an amount of it placed somewhere 12:32:44 then a single pixel with a heat detector reacting to that amount 12:32:47 but only that amount 12:32:52 what do you think 12:32:52 But it also depletes itself if it's too large. 12:32:56 ooh 12:33:02 It's depletion gets faster the hotter it is. 12:33:08 wait 12:33:12 so it decays. 12:33:17 the hotter it is. 12:33:27 It gets faster. 12:33:34 ye 12:33:44 If it's small (therefore cold.) it decays slowly. 12:33:51 hmm 12:34:03 could i make it so that tmp 1 hermelin won't decay? 12:34:11 it could be useful to have both decay and non decay 12:34:12 if yes 12:34:13 then 12:34:36 you can tell me the color, state and other properties 12:34:40 cause it sounds interesting 12:35:03 Yes. 12:35:19 also btw your suggestions are incredibly fun to mess around with 12:35:28 first two you suggested were very destructive 12:35:29 like 12:35:30 very. 12:35:37 If it's large it's gold/orange in colour. If small, it's white. 12:35:41 Just like a star. 12:35:45 i was thinking of gold/orange 12:35:52 but i dont know how to do the color. 12:35:54 hmm 12:36:02 i think i'll add it after virtual particles 12:36:18 Oh, I think I messed up the coding part. 12:36:27 what coding part 12:36:34 Is it possible to do colour changing depending on the size? 12:36:38 I am not sure. 12:36:44 Neither am i 12:36:51 i dont think anyone is sure actually. 12:37:00 color isn't really experimented with in code 12:37:01 usually simple 12:37:07 it is possible to give it very complex functions 12:37:08 like 12:37:15 QRTZ's speckled texture is one of those 12:37:23 and so is filt's red/blue shift 12:37:27 and phot too has them 12:37:37 actually 12:37:38 YES 12:37:40 ITS POSSIBLE 12:37:57 DEUT IS LIKE THAT (White = Cold and small, Dark blue = Hot and large) 12:38:02 so it could work! 12:38:09 but i'm nooot really sure how to make it 12:38:11 i want to make it 12:38:13 its useful 12:38:17 but i dont know how very easily 12:38:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" whatever happened to proper sentences 12:38:38 i fucked them up with a chainsaw 12:39:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:39:10 hi en 12:39:14 en 12:39:17 Hey! 12:39:19 do you have any ideas for me to make in tpt 12:39:20 as in 12:39:21 element ideas. 12:39:24 i need them 12:39:32 i'm starting to get depleted 12:39:35 am gave me one rn 12:39:35 idk... 12:39:41 i accept lots of suggestions 12:39:46 probs will accept yours 12:39:59 an element that combusts? 12:39:59 https://tenor.com/view/simpsons-excellent-gif-4633722 12:40:40 sure 12:40:50 but i need a little more detail 12:40:53 if you can detail it 12:40:54 its in. 12:40:56 i tell you 12:41:00 i need a bit of fuel 12:41:01 idk... 12:41:05 i have no implosives 12:41:08 yet. 12:41:11 i plan on adding one 12:41:15 any ideas for one? 12:41:21 basically the opposite of an explosion 12:41:26 goes in instead of expanding 12:41:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" we know what an implosion is 12:41:43 except tidal 12:41:48 anyway 12:41:54 oh like my brain implodes every time we have a test 12:42:15 Tudor, maybe you could just say: "Collapse". 12:42:19 mine imploded when i realised 12:42:20 OH GOD 12:42:25 IS IT STILL APOLOGETIC DAY 12:42:26 sorry 12:42:29 sorry for sorry 12:42:42 sorry. 12:43:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what on earth is an apologetic day. 12:43:29 maybe it could collapse in on itself and turn into gas 12:43:33 idk how elements work 12:43:34 yes yes 12:43:43 i aint no chemist 12:43:54 aint no chemist needed on tpt 12:43:55 really. 12:44:06 fucking neutrons are the size of a person in tpt sooo. 12:44:17 and stones travel faster than light 12:44:43 what about an element of surprise 12:44:46 and apparently one dev decided that Neutrons and dust make FIREWORKS 12:44:51 haha 12:45:00 oi here's one 12:45:14 Once chuck norris pissed on a can opener 12:45:25 that can opener is now known as Optimus prime 12:46:24 want a flashback? 12:46:29 i feel like shit 12:47:00 why? 12:48:02 anyone remembers when i used to be depressed? 12:48:06 ye 12:48:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Verily 12:48:14 are you still depressed? 12:49:01 nah 12:49:09 (suspicion) 12:49:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping was kicked from Special:Chat by Özün Oldun 12:49:10 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 12:49:14 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 12:49:16 ? 12:49:19 (suspicion) 12:49:28 tidal did you kick me 12:49:39 i got kicked when i wrote (suspicion) 12:49:47 the fuck 12:49:49 seriously 12:49:51 oh 12:49:52 i'm not 12:49:54 yay 12:50:05 lets hope the depression didn't turn into the opposite 12:50:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I can't kick from Discord 12:50:16 thought you could 12:51:22 what opposite? 12:51:36 Elation 12:51:52 oh 12:51:54 its kinda a way of "so happy that you destroy your own life" instead of "so sad you don't do nothing" 12:51:54 well i'm just okay 12:52:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that is good/ 12:52:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" . 12:52:11 hey did you know i have optophobia 12:52:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" fear of...? 12:52:27 opening eyes 12:52:30 ye its a thing 12:52:32 think of it 12:52:34 why though? 12:52:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" huh 12:52:45 when you have eyes closed you're vulnerable 12:52:49 when you open them back you move 12:53:01 if there's a killer he could see the movement 12:53:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" wait so it's fear of opening eyes 12:53:08 its kinda hard to explain 12:53:09 yes 12:53:13 Phobia of opening your eyes 12:53:21 not just gifs of opening eyes or some shit like that 12:53:21 no 12:53:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ssthen do us all a favour and close them permanently/s/s 12:53:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" jk 12:53:40 aboos 12:53:47 verbal assault 12:53:49 jk 12:54:07 and then there's Claustrophobia 12:54:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" eh that's not uncommon 12:54:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" reasonable 12:55:33 i got a funko pop figurine a few days ago yay 12:56:02 Anablephobia 12:56:02 Amnesiphobia 12:56:02 Aerophobia 12:56:05 also have those 12:56:23 Fear of looking up, Fear of Amnesia, and Fear of noxious airborne substances, like smoke! 12:56:31 for anablephobia 12:56:35 another eye thing for me 12:56:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Fear of Amnesia, reasonable 12:56:48 i hate smoke 12:56:50 FUCKING SHIT ENTERS ME EYE 99.9% OF THE TIME I LOOK UP. 12:56:52 so do i 12:56:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Smoke, everyone hates it 12:56:57 but i dont have a fear of it 12:57:17 honestly when there's a bit of smoke near me my nose turns into a fucking dog nose 12:57:19 i hate smoke to death 12:57:24 i run away from fucking smoke 12:57:24 idk 12:57:26 i hate smoke 12:57:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" all of us do 12:57:31 i lost a lot of friends 12:57:37 due to it? 12:57:50 me not liking them 12:57:52 oh 12:57:58 anyways 12:58:04 do any of you have anablephobia tho 12:58:50 also Apiphobia 12:58:51 whats that again? 12:58:55 Fear of bees, wasps etc 12:58:57 anable phobia? 12:59:01 fear of looking upwards 12:59:12 nope 12:59:22 i just dont like doing it 12:59:24 because im shy 12:59:30 also what's apiphobia 12:59:44 fear of bees 12:59:48 and wasps 12:59:49 etc 12:59:50 bee shit 12:59:52 anyways 12:59:53 Autophobia 12:59:54 Ooh I did. 12:59:54 also have that 12:59:58 Fear of being alone 12:59:58 I had that but... 13:00:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i have a fear of butterflies. 13:00:05 My dad has a apiary 13:00:09 an* 13:00:16 what the fuck is a fear of butterflies 13:00:18 they do nothin 13:00:22 my uncle had that 13:00:24 jesus 13:00:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's irrational ok 13:00:30 why is everyone afraid of butterflies 13:00:34 i'm afraid of moths tho 13:00:37 i kill them 13:00:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah same thing. 13:00:41 i also kill musqituos 13:00:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Everyone kills mosquitoes. 13:00:49 my walls look like a modern art picture using only red. 13:01:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Five-faced slime of the nebula. 13:01:02 i once had fucked up a musqituo 13:01:03 katsaridaphobia? 13:01:06 so 13:01:10 the musqituo blood stain 13:01:11 like 13:01:16 1-2 FUCKING METERS 13:01:18 jesus 13:01:22 no wonder i was lightheaded 13:01:23 OOh I actually like the stain! 13:01:24 had to clean it up 13:01:29 same 13:01:33 i keep them as warnings 13:01:33 Especially when you kill a mosquito 13:01:38 since 2017 i have none 13:01:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" the stain is satisfying to look at, but unsanitary 13:01:43 they've learned 13:01:47 hah 13:01:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" so i get rid of it 13:02:21 me too 13:02:51 i bet tidal has joculophobia AMIRITE 13:02:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what now 13:03:13 fear of having fun. 13:03:21 oh wow 13:03:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Oh no, sometimes I do enjoy a bit of fun. 13:03:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Just not with you. 13:03:37 i had a fear of roaches 13:03:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Everybody has a fear of roaches 13:03:57 i kinda overcame it when i killed like... 13:03:59 5 in a day 13:04:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ohh nice 13:04:08 wait wha 13:04:12 what the fuck is this 13:04:12 Dextrophobia- Fear of objects at the right side of the body. 13:04:14 WHY 13:04:16 WHY SO SPECIFIC 13:04:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk either 13:04:24 idk 13:04:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" tell that to the fear of having a duck watching you somewhere. 13:04:47 i think i killed like 6 roaches that day 13:04:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nice 13:05:02 my window was open for like 4 hours when I went out with my parents 13:05:11 and roaches went inside my room like crazy 13:05:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oh rip 13:05:25 so i just... killed a lot of them. 13:05:29 dont worry though 13:05:32 my room 13:05:35 my uncle has a huge spider in his room 13:05:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Roaches: it's free real estate 13:05:46 it's as huge as my hand 13:05:48 is a spider/moth/ant/mosqituo/fly CEMETARY 13:05:57 roaches run the fuck away when they see me 13:05:57 ants are cool 13:06:00 just very annoying 13:06:01 i don't have roaches 13:06:02 they fear me 13:06:04 ants are cool 13:06:09 but- yeah exactly 13:06:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ants are interesting to observe 13:06:16 flies and mosquitoes are also cool. 13:06:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nah 13:06:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" they 13:06:27 i once caught a small fly in the space under my glass 13:06:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" they're just plain annoying 13:06:30 ive been bitten by them probably everyday 13:06:32 it was not flying 13:06:32 so im used to it 13:06:34 but walking 13:06:38 it was interesting 13:06:41 i raised the glass 13:06:45 AND THEN I SMUSHED IT WITH THE RIM 13:06:50 HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA 13:06:50 AND THEN I DRANK FROM THE GLASS 13:06:58 *backs away* 13:07:00 Yeah no. 13:07:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" unsanitary 13:07:13 i smushed with the bottom rim 13:07:17 and drank with the upper rim 13:07:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" still 13:07:22 i didnt fucking eat the fly 13:07:26 what do i look like 13:07:27 a toad 13:07:36 i ate a rabbit ones 13:07:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you're just gonna let that fly corpse just chill there on your glass 13:07:37 once* 13:07:40 here's another 13:07:46 Gynephobia tidal has 13:07:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what now 13:07:54 fear of women 13:07:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" NO> 13:07:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" . 13:08:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" 200% DENIED. 13:08:16 fine 13:08:19 here's one that good 202 has 13:08:21 Gnosiophobia 13:08:37 fear of KNAAAWLEEEDGEE 13:08:55 Anthropophobia. 13:09:13 fear of humans? 13:09:18 Yes. 13:09:30 why would someone have that? 13:09:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Trauma. 13:09:40 Hydrophobia- Fear of water 13:09:41 I have anthropophobia. 13:09:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" PTSD. 13:09:43 THE ACTUAL FUCK 13:09:46 IS THE FEAR OF 13:09:48 WATER. 13:09:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I may or may not have that 13:09:59 i mean 13:10:00 yeah 13:10:01 you do 13:10:04 i mean... 13:10:04 But it's not caused by trauma. 13:10:11 i have a hydrophobic spray 13:10:15 you fucking describe pools like its shrek's sexy swamp dungeon or something 13:10:23 excuse me 13:10:34 I am just a bit too shy and disliking of people outside. 13:10:45 hydrophobia isn't just the molecular property 13:10:45 no 13:10:48 its an actual fear 13:10:49 the fuck 13:10:52 like 13:10:56 you have to drink 13:10:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's IRRATIONAL 13:11:02 and suddenly you just start screaming in fear 13:11:03 you do know that people with rabies have that right? 13:11:03 It's quite possible though. 13:11:03 lmao 13:11:11 talking about rabies 13:11:13 People who refuse to swim at all costs. 13:11:18 Hydrophobia- fear of rabies 13:11:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Did you mean: Common sense 13:11:38 yeah but would you be afraid of drinking water? 13:11:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Not really 13:11:50 I don't think so. 13:11:53 also there's so many fucking names for fear of heights 13:11:54 like 13:11:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Common sense to the fear of rabies 13:11:56 3 already 13:11:56 then i honestly don't believe that's hydrophobia 13:12:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" the formal name is Aquaphobia 13:12:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no 13:12:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Acrophobia. 13:12:15 acrophobia 13:12:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Fear of heights. 13:12:18 altophobia 13:12:24 If you are afraid of drinking water, you have 1 to 4 days left to live. 13:12:27 aquaphobia is the fear of swimming... 13:12:32 That won't happen. 13:12:33 well... kinda 13:12:38 found another of mine 13:12:39 Insectophobia - Fear of insects. 13:12:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I just don't like unnecessary contact with water 13:12:44 tidal 13:12:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that includes rain and swimming 13:12:50 you make water sound like flaming benzene 13:12:56 why 13:13:00 I like water 13:13:00 Acrophobia? 13:13:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk i just hate being wet 13:13:10 (lenny) 13:13:16 HEY I DID NOT DO THAT 13:13:16 Tudor. 13:13:19 what 13:13:20 i had to 13:13:22 IM A CLEAN DRAGON 13:13:26 Come on? 13:13:30 Really? 13:13:33 sorry 13:13:34 i had to 13:13:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'm getting Ursuul to get rid of that. 13:13:38 you know its my personality 13:13:41 NOOO 13:13:50 That's bottom-line comedy. 13:13:55 i found another 13:13:57 i don't have it 13:13:59 Ithyphallophobia 13:14:03 i dont want to describe it 13:14:05 honestly 13:14:07 i just dont 13:14:10 beacuse tidal will ban me if i do 13:14:14 i just said it 13:14:15 its nuff 13:14:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ... 13:14:20 dude why? 13:14:26 anyway 13:14:27 why did you have to say that here 13:14:28 MOVE ON 13:14:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ehhhh probably isome/i people will have that 13:14:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright MOVING ON 13:14:52 ~~move on from being lewd~~ 13:15:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah please do so 13:15:08 Oh why am I not surprised? 13:15:21 hey i found hitler 13:15:29 Judeophobia 13:16:31 yep 13:17:04 Numerophobia 13:17:20 Oneirophobia- Fear of dreams. 13:17:20 Oneirogmophobia- Fear of wet dreams. 13:17:24 there are 2 kinds of people in this world 13:17:46 Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia - Fear of the number 666. 13:18:03 i have bathophobia 13:18:13 Phobophobia- Fear of phobias. 13:18:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" is that fear of baths 13:18:15 THE ACUTAL FUCK 13:18:17 the fear of depth 13:18:19 i understand water fear 13:18:22 but fear fear 13:18:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok that's more reasonable 13:18:23 or anything deep 13:18:25 the fuck is the fear of fears 13:18:38 Fearing fear. 13:18:43 butt why 13:18:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oh how many times do I have to say it 13:18:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" IT IS IRRATIONAL 13:18:56 Drives most patients into insanity. 13:18:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" There is no reason for it to exist 13:19:03 Porphyrophobia- Fear of the color purple. 13:19:10 also the fuck is PROCTOPHOBIA 13:19:11 irrational? 13:19:13 fear of asses 13:19:14 No reason to exist? 13:19:15 like me? 13:19:16 jk 13:19:21 What the... 13:19:23 yes 13:19:27 there's a fear of rectums 13:19:43 That has to be one of the rarest. 13:19:49 like the fear of water and purple, aswell as (censored) (censored) 13:20:15 Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia - Which is ironically a fear of long words. 13:20:25 we've discussed the fear of numbers and number 666 13:20:27 It's like a joke. 13:20:30 ass apparently 13:20:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" same goes for fear of palindromes 13:20:41 Quadraphobia- fear of the number four. 13:20:41 Quintaphobia- fear of the number five. 13:20:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Fear of 4 is common in China 13:20:55 Rhypophobia 13:20:58 guess what it iss 13:21:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I don't wanna know. 13:21:11 I wonder, is there a Tredecillinophobia. 13:21:24 anyways 13:21:27 Rhypophobia - 13:21:31 Fear of 13 is pretty famous. 13:21:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" No. 13:21:37 Fear of defecation\ 13:21:37 oh 13:21:38 yes 13:21:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" @Khit no. 13:21:41 fear of SHITTING basically 13:21:44 why you would have that 13:21:44 idk. 13:21:54 anyways 13:21:55 Then, they will be poisoned. 13:22:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Again, it is irrational and has absolutely no reason to exist yet it just DOES 13:22:05 hey i found americans 13:22:09 Russophobia 13:22:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Stop questioning it out loud 13:22:13 FEAR OF MOTHER RUSSIA 13:22:16 ITS NOT IRRATIONAL 13:22:21 FEAR SOVIET 13:22:38 In Soviet Russia, Phobias, fear you. 13:22:46 Selaphobia- Fear of light flashes. 13:22:51 ... 13:22:53 i just have no words 13:22:59 are there like 13:23:08 laser killer light flashes that i dont know about? 13:23:22 Soceraphobia- Fear of parents-in-law. 13:23:27 well this one's common sense 13:23:52 Somniphobia - Fear of falling asleep. 13:23:59 This has to be a pain. 13:24:02 can we talk about one thing tumblr made? 13:24:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Please for the love of gods do not. 13:24:20 i mean... 13:24:29 agefluid? 13:24:31 HA no 13:24:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" please do not 13:24:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that's just absurd 13:25:11 What is that? 13:25:30 its when a person says that their outside looks doesn't equal their age 13:25:41 basically an excuse for that one thing all children dont like 13:27:28 I think I feel that in a way. People kept telling me I talk and act like a 40-year-old gentleman, I started to think "Is it truly me?" 13:27:42 Eh... 13:27:53 But i mean... 13:27:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Agefluid is more for physical age... which is entirely ridiculous 13:28:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Mental age is another thing. 13:28:17 idk... a 30 year old guy identifying as a child? 13:28:24 Then here comes ridicule. 13:29:17 Internet came up with so many unusual freaks, it isn't calculable anymore. 13:33:06 i still dunno what to say 13:39:05 also 13:39:26 well 13:39:36 suicide hotline in here doesnt work 13:39:48 just saying how shit our country is 13:39:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" eh. 13:41:29 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 13:50:17 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:03:33 "Agefluid is more for physical age... which is entirely ridiculous" 14:03:36 I look older than i am 14:03:37 actually. 14:12:36 i actually do 14:12:43 its not an "identifying" thing 14:12:49 i actually look older than i am 14:12:52 its strange 14:32:28 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:58:23 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 14:58:26 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:11:50 https://goo.gl/ 16:11:51 NOOOOOOOO 16:12:29 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" lol 16:17:06 fin 16:17:10 i'll use another shortener 16:17:11 so 16:17:24 i found some weird metal ore in the ground yesterday 16:17:27 on a trip 16:17:29 decided to break it 16:17:32 and bring it home 16:17:38 the metal is very very hard 16:17:42 almost indestructable 16:17:47 made a knife 16:17:52 it cuts stuff really well 16:18:00 i wanna show you the research 16:21:10 its kinda like adamantium 16:21:11 from xmen 16:24:55 faaak bitly wont work either! 16:25:14 https://tinyurl.com/2fcpre6 16:25:18 here's the research 16:26:56 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" git gud 16:57:41 philia: Obsessive Love of 16:57:57 barophilia - GRAVITY 16:58:04 why the fuck would you hate gravity 16:58:10 you'd choke in space if it wasn't for it 16:58:11 the fuck 16:58:30 also obsessive love as in 16:58:31 yknow 16:58:34 (lenny) 16:58:37 so idk how to fuck gravityy 16:58:38 really. 16:58:43 it seems very very intriguing 17:00:56 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" ok 17:01:11 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" who talks to themselves for hours anyways 17:03:44 me 17:04:39 <Özün_Oldun> IS the best" sedit the diepio wikia instead/s 18:14:05 i would like to make a gun that fires the whole bullet 18:14:10 thats 60% more bullet! 18:34:04 back 18:34:08 made myself a sandwitch 18:34:11 out of salami 18:34:13 and crackers 18:34:14 and cheese 18:34:15 yes 18:34:22 i made a cracker sandwitch 18:35:17 like that time i made a cake out of toast, jelly (romanian jelly, the one that's made from fruit scraps, like a vegan honey, tastes like honey) butter and cinnamon 19:37:20 why is 6 afraid of 7? 19:37:38 because 7 murdered his family 20:01:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 21:36:14 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 2018 07 02